Black Rose
by DoctorWhoRules
Summary: K only to be the safe side. Takes place after New Moon. POV Bella. Someones got Charlie. B/E Charlie and Renee? I suck at this summary sorry. Its got alittle bit of everything
1. Chapter 1

**Edward didn't leave so it takes place in New Moon and Edward will never leave.**

**I got a new computer yah!! So I decided to write a twilight story. I mostly write Doctor who stuff so yah. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: So I kidnapped SM and stole her stories and made Bella and Edward marry on…noo you crazy of chores I don't own it.**

I was in my favorite car the sliver Volvo with the love of my life, Edward. We were listening to Saliva "Always". My head was on Edward's chest.

"I hear, a voice say don't be so blind

It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide

Am I, your one and only desire?

Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry"

The chores ranged in my head as I thought about me and Edward's relationship. I just spend a day at the Cullen's. Alice and Rosalie play dress up and I was in away their Barbie doll. Emmett even asked if he could join. All Edward did was laughed at me. The Cullen's to me were my family. I tried to imagine life without Edward and the Cullen's but it was so hard. I mean Charlie is still my dad and Renee was my mom, but to have Carlisle and Emse as parents or Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie as sisters and brothers well that was something more something better. They seem to be a dream family, even though they were vampires. I always have fun with them.

It was a quit ride home Edward didn't talk much except for a few sayings or comments. It was only seconds and I was already at Charlie's thanks to Edward's need for sped. He took carefully me out of the car, then picked me up and ran vampire sped to the house.

"Dad I'm back." Oddly no answer came back he wasn't even in the living room like he always was so I thought he was in the kitchen. I looked at Edward and I saw something new in his eyes, his skin was so pale, and then he ran to the kitchen. I met up to Edward to see his hands had a note in it and they were shaking. He said my name and I begged him to let me see the note, he said no he was starting to scare me. Sum how I got the note from him and read:

Dear Edward and Bella,

I have Charlie safe so need to worry for now. See Edward you killed my love and that makes me mad very mad. So I took Charlie knowing that you will follow because of your dear Bella, and if not Charlie will die I'll promise that to you. I want you dead both of you and that family of yours.

I will revenge James deaf. I will call you latter. Tata

Love,

Victory

I was shaking as I saw the name. Who would have thought she would come back, and want to kill Edward and me. She had Charlie.

"Renee!" I yelled in a cry, and ran to Edward's open arms.

**Hope you like it!! There is the first chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**So did you see the trailers on youtube for twilight they look good always new chapter hope its better. Sorry for spelling Victoria's name wrong. It's in 3****rd**** person.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything ,(**

_**(Charlie and Victoria)**_

"Were I?" Charlie screamed and notices that his hands were tied up and so were his legs. Fear consumed him. He heard laughing going on and looked in the darkness to see two people a male and female. "Who are you what do you want?"

"Oh there's the Charlie." The women said and laughed.

"How do you know my name?"She laughed again.

"Charlie Charlie Charlie...It's because of your daughter Bella and her boyfriend and that Family." Hate was in her voice.

"What..." Confused as he was he still talked.

"Ha ... That son of a bitch Bella..."

"Don't you dare talk about Bella that way again?"

"Or what?" Charlie went sigh lent and then looked away. "That's what I thought."

"What did she do to you always?" Annoyed at her already.

"Oh it ain't her."

"Then why..." Victoria started explaining how James was after Bella and Edward killed him.

"Your son of a bitch you can go to hell how can you still love James he's a murder and you love him." Victoria slapped him across the face and then there was a scream, "Put me DOWN!!" A female voice screamed. Charlie looked at the face a reckoned it even in the tears in her face. To him his secretly angel walk in tears streamed her eyes and she pleaded for him to stopped, and somewhere from inside himself Charlie screamed for him to let go of her. She looked at him.

"Aww... how sweet Charlie has a voice." Then she looked at the male, "Rory take Renee by Charlie and don't let then move till Bella is here and if the boyfriend or his family comes out without that bitch kill one of them and I don't care who." She turned to Charlie and Renee. "Goodnight." She left a big smirk on her face. When she and Rory lifted Charlie turn to Renee looked at her.

"What happen?" Charlie asked.

"He...h...he...killed...Ph...Philp in front of me." She leaned into Charlie and wiped. Charlie wanted to know happen but decided against it right away at the moment he looked at Renee. Renee replayed in her head what happen.

_Flashback:_

_Renee was in the living room watching TV when she hears a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a man of great beauty. He had perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin looked like the first snow fall. He smiled at her, and then something told her to run away from him and when he stepped furrowed she ran. He was too fast and had already had her in his arms and made to the kitchen. He wrote a note while she was in his hands. He had already taken the liberty of tieing her up and putting a piece of duck tape on her mouth so she couldn't scream. When he was done and was about to run away Philp stood in the doorway._

"_What the fuck is going on here?" Right even the stepped up punched him in the face and throw him across the room where he landed on the coffee table. Glass went everywhere. One of the table legs went though Philip's chest. Blood went everywhere around him. Renee gasped as the scene play out in front of her. Right before her very eyes her husband was dying._

"_Oww.. That's degusting, but he smells so good and I haven't eaten in awhile..."He thought for a moment and then called someone to hold hold Renee as he sucked his blooded dry in front of her._

_Flashback End:_

Now Renee hugged in away her x-husband, and wishing for her daughter's safety.

**Soo how was it good or bad got a idea tell me. Review please!!**


End file.
